


Falling For You

by erciareyes



Series: OMGCP Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is good at being where he needs to be in the right moment, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nursey has an unhealthy love for Pringles, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: This is how I die, he thinks as he feels his left foot slip slowly from the step of the ladder. I should have known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #31 (Catching the other before they fall) + DexNursey

_This is how I die_ , he thinks as he feels his left foot slip slowly from the step of the ladder. _I should have known._

It’s not like Nursey didn’t know that climbing ladders wasn’t exactly his expertise, not even close and if there had been any other way, then he wouldn’t have done it.

As it is though, there is only one way to get to the tube of red Pringles that Ransom hid on the highest shelf in the whole kitchen. Nursey wasn’t even supposed to know it was there, wasn’t supposed to know where Ransom had put it because there was nothing Holster loved more than simple, red Pringles and Ransom appearently had taken it upon himself to protect them from everybody else. 

Incidentally, though, Holster wasn’t the only one craving that particular brand of chips and since the way to Murder Stop & Shop was definitely too far in Nursey’s eyes this had been the only idea that didn’t seem like a bad one because between climbing the counters and climbing a ladder, the ladder had seemed like the safer option.

Which leads to the moment Nursey realized that he had been wrong. Very wrong. He’d been wrong and now he’s gonna die because of Pringles and it will be engraved on his headstone that he died falling of a ladder trying to steal his housemate’s chips.

His hands are flailing, trying to hold on to the cupboard, but there’s no use, he’s gonna fall and he knows landing won’t be nice at all.

With a gasped “Oh, fuck” his body makes it’s way downward, Pringles still hidden away in the top shelf and Nursey hates himself. He’s gonna die for nothing. 

He sees the tiled kitchen floor coming closer towards him, one of his feet still awkwardly stuck between two steps and he prepares himself for the impact, closes his eyes and…

“Ugh!” 

Someone catches him. He doesn’t hit the ground, someone’s arms are hosting him up and his back is resting against someone’s front. Someone who is breathing heavily and hotly into his neck.

Nursey looks up and sees a pair of very confused, kinda copper-colored eyes. 

“Dex?” he asks surprised.

“What the fuck, Nursey? Why in the world would you climb a damn ladder, that’s a horrible idea, are you crazy?” 

Dex skin is red and his eyes are angry. He’s still holding Nursey up under his armpits, hands grasping his shirt on his stomach. 

“I know, I know,” Nursey says. “I wanted to get the Pringles from the top shelf.” 

For a moment Nursey thinks he broke Dex because his mouth opens and closes, his eyes go from angry to irritated to unbelieving and back again.

“The Pringles?” he asks. 

“Yeah, Ransom hid them up there. We bought them together and then he went all unfair on me, telling me their Holster’s and he bought them for Holster and he’s gonna hide them from me so I don’t steal them. He even sent me out of the damn kitchen but I waited outside and heard him get the ladder and then he left the shelf open a bit, so I knew where they were.”

Dex closes his eyes, squeezes them together like he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing, all while still holding him up, as Nursey nervously realizes. His heart flutters at the feeling of Dex fingers accidentally brushing his nipple through his shirt. 

“So you thought it was a good idea to climb up a ladder to steal some damn Pringles?” 

Nursey shrugs. “Chyeah.” 

“You’re a goddamn idiot, Nursey. You could have split your head open on the kitchen floor if I hadn’t caught you. What the actual fuck? You’re ready to die for some damn Pringles?” 

Nursey shrugs again. Then he grins up at Dex. “Guess it’s good you were around to catch me in time, huh?” 

Dex seems to realize that he’s still holding Nursey up, that his hands are grazing parts of him that maybe he didn’t mean to touch and that his breath is hot on Nursey’s skin. 

Dex clears his throat and takes a step back. “You should…uhm…untangle your foot, maybe? So I can let you down. I’m not here to hold you up forever, you’re fucking heavy.” 

“Liar,” Nursey grins. “I’m light as a feather.” 

He pulls the foot that’s still stuck between the two steps towards him, turns it a bit and then lets it sink to the floor. 

“Whatever you say, Tinkerbell,” Dex laughs. 

For a second they stay like that, Nursey hanging with his feet planted to the ground and his back against Dex, Dex hands on his front and his face on his neck. It’s kinda…intimate. 

Nursey likes it. He likes it way too much. 

Appearently so does Dex because there’s something nudging into the small of his back and he feels Dex go tense as he realizes. His hands are gone all of a sudden, Nursey almost fall back again, surpised by the sudden lack of support behind him.

“Uhm…right…so….” Dex mumbles and takes another step back. 

“Yeah,” Nursey says and clears his throat. “Thanks for, uhm, not letting me day. That was pretty chill of you.” 

Dex looks like a tomato, all red and heated up in the face and Nursey can’t help but smile. He looks cute, really really cute. 

“You’re welcome,” Dex says with a nod. “Right, so, I’ll go upstairs then. Chowder’s waiting for me, he wanted to go over some homework with me. See you later.” 

Nursey wants to say something, wants to grab Dex and hold him back. He doesn’t know what he’d do after that but he wants Dex to stay around, to not run away from him. 

As if Dex could hear his thoughts, he stops in the doorway and turns around.

“Ah, Ransom texted me when I was on the way, told me I should bring these with me.” He points to a red tube on the counter, one that he must have put down before catching Nursey. 

“Hope they’re the right ones.” Dex says with a smile and then walks away, out of the kitchen. 

Nursey stares at the tube of Pringles on the counter and smiles. 

He doesn’t need the ones up in the shelf anymore, these ones are better, way better because Dex bought them. Dex bought them for him.


End file.
